


For Those who're Just Waiting to be Conned

by hurinhouse



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse/pseuds/hurinhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A con works best when the mark has something to gain, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Agent Peter Burke has been investigating inside her gallery for two days now, though she suspects the probe could have taken less than three hours. It's adorable. And it's time to do something about it.

"Good afternoon, Agent Burke."

"Miss Mitchell. Returning from lunch?" He's awkward, seems not to know where to look or what to do with his hands, till he holds the door open for her. At that moment he seems to be in his element.

"I am, thank you. Wasn't this just a simple robbery?"

"Mostly. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious about... "

"FBI involvement?" He chuckles. So he's nervous about being around her, but confident about his job. "Yeah, there are traits of the crime that are consistent with a criminal we've been pursuing."

"Really? That sounds exciting."

"Exasperating is the word I'd use, but yes, there's definitely a thrill in the chase." He seems to realize something and amends himself, "But more importantly, he needs to be caught and sent to prison."

"Oh, is he dangerous?"

"Not at all. He's brilliant." Peter's smile carries not a small amount of affection. "Clever and slippery and did I mention exasperating?"

"So you've met him."

"Well, no."

"Spoken to him on the phone?"

"Let's say we've conversed in a language all our own."

"You like him."

"I like smart. But I'd love to knock some common sense into the kid."

Elizabeth laughs, light with just a hint of coy. "Sounds as if you'd love to pick his brain while you have him in cuffs."

Peter looks up at her sharply and blushes. So handsome.

"Just make sure you're safe out there in that van, Agent Burke. I'd hate for something to happen to you."

"Peter. You uh... you can call me Peter."

He comes back the next day to inform the gallery manager that the FBI will be surveilling from the building across the street; all business, till he sees Elizabeth, his tongue turning delightfully tied. She'd baked him cookies and wears the lowest cut dress she can get away with at work. He makes a point not to look at her breasts but ushers her through the door again like he owns her. As if. 

That evening she holds up a sign stating her dining preferences. This will be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A con works best when the mark has something to gain, too.

Elizabeth ties him to their bed with her scarves. He goes willingly because, when has she ever given him a reason not to? Then she proceeds to punish him.

"I told you to stop taunting him months ago."

"Just having fun," he shrugs. Sure. It's all fun and games till someone gets arrested.

"He's working the robbery at the gallery."

"What?" He lifts his head, eyes wide. "Wasn't that small time? Why would the FBI get involved?"

"Slick. No violence. No trace of the thief."

"He thinks I did it." There comes that delighted little boy smile. He forgets it doesn't work on her unless she has reason to let it. He may be a natural, but he's still young; and has a lot to learn. She grabs a couple of southern curls down there and yanks to focus him.

"Exactly. He's right in my back yard because you can't keep it in your pants."

"It's not like that."

"No. But it's going to be."

Neal's frown is almost angelic. She loves to confuse him.

The postcards and gifts she'd known about, had warned Neal to stop messing around, especially within the States. His five year old brain never registers. Then came the cryptic ad in the NY Times, a message from "M" to "James Bonds" promising in cleverly veiled terms to go easy if Bonds just turned himself in. It couldn't have been sanctioned by the FBI. Neal had been practically bouncing when he'd showed her.

She can work with this. Peter's... not quite lonely, but searching for something. He may be by-the-book but he has a dominant streak and she'd seen the bulge when he'd mentioned Bonds before even meeting him. Wait till he sees all this lush landscape Elizabeth gets to play with everyday.

She feels Neal squirm and she cinches the scarves tighter before he can get loose, "You're going to pay for this."

"Elizabeth."

"You've been flirting with him for months." She pushes his thighs apart roughly, settles her knees inches from his crack.

"I've been playing him. It's different."

"And now he sees you in everyone else's jobs." She traces light fingers along the inside of his legs, just brushing the hairs. He hates being tickled, shoves a heel into the mattress trying to flinch away.

"I can fix it," he promises.

She lunges up over him, digging her fingers into his hair and tugging to get his attention. "You can't."

He watches her then, trying to come up with denial or inspiration, but he really has nothing and they both know it. She loosens her hold gently and leans back. "Has he ever seen you?"

"No."

"Spoken to you?"

"Don't think so."

Time to switch gears. She lets the dominatrix fade for just a moment, luring him into her sensuality. 

Gentle hands down his sides lull him...

"Are you bi, Baby?"

"No."

... across his thighs...

"I think you are. Does he make you... hard?"

... up to the base of his cock.

"Oh God." 

He tugs at the sashes and she cradles his face because she wants him to know, "There's nothing wrong with it. I'll love you no matter what."

But he shakes his head. "I've never done it."

"But you could, with him."

Neal groans, drawn out and obscene.

"He's been crushing on me at the gallery."

His eyes widen. He struggles with the bonds again. She doesn't know of whom he's jealous and she laughs, "It's charming. Almost as how much he wants you." 

"Wants me?" His face is a study in shock, quickly discarded with a gasp when her tongue passes over a nipple.

"I'm going to ask him out." 

She kisses his lips, pours her love into his panting mouth , her palm ghosting round his head. He'd do anything to keep her.

"I'm going to bring him here."

His balls are tight when she rolls them.

"I'm going to make him fuck you."

"What?" A shiver runs the length of his body. She's not sure if it's fear or excitement.

"You'll be so good for him, Baby. You'll let him pop your cherry." He jerks when she runs a finger over his hole, his cock jumping.

"Elizabeth."

"I won't let him hurt you." She wouldn't. 

"Please." Such a beautiful sight - his hips rolling up in waves, searching for friction; his eyes squeezed tight. White colors the grip he has on the scarves around his wrists. 

"We'll take it slow. He'll fall in love with us. Once he's in deep, he won't be able to arrest you. He won't want to."

"Then what?" He moans as her hand engulfs him and pumps, her teeth sinking into his shoulder, kissing the pain away.

"Then we'll keep him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A con works best when the mark has something to gain, too.

God, he's beautiful. Spread out on the bed, wrecked and writhing. A gift for Peter, from Elizabeth.

Peter can't get over the strange detour his life has taken since he's met these two. An FBI agent having an affair with the assistant manager of a gallery and her lover. There's nothing untoward about it but he can't help feeling he's in a dream, surrounded by gorgeous dark hair and unbelievably blue eyes. He can barely think about any of his cases anymore, which will lead to nowhere good, because he has at least one that deserves his undivided attention. 

A few weeks ago, after that first night at the Italian restaurant, when Elizabeth had utterly beguiled him and he'd known he'd hit the jackpot, she'd introduced him to Nick - oh my God - explaining the package deal and Peter was sure he'd now used all his free wishes from birthdays and Christmas for the next five years. He felt out of his depth, and he's not sure Nick didn't feel the same. But she hadn't let either of them back out and it's all led up to this night.

Colleagues had mentioned to Peter in the past that he was a control freak. They're wrong. He's a cub compared to El. He's learned tonight how hot it is when she calls the shots. She's sneaky about it, instigates with subtle insinuations, innocent suggestions, goading Peter and Nick in different ways. All the while she's demure and sensual and just plain gorgeous and he falls all over himself to please her. It's a workable premise he's become accustomed to within a handful of hours.

And Nick.. the beauty is just a small part of his allure. He has his moments - little spikes of defiance when she teases him ruthlessly, or occasions when he's zoned into a creative bubble and refuses to engage either of them till he's ready - but he's not dark and brooding like every other starving artist Peter's met. He spills out this musical laugh when he's trying to be wicked and just comes out adorable instead, and he graces Elizabeth with the charm of Cary Grant. He hides a million secrets in that brilliant brain but there's one thing he can't hide: he's also here to please Elizabeth.

She's done more than her share in directing the night's proceedings and has now yielded the floor to Peter for the remainder. She lazes on a plush chair in the corner, already two orgasms in, one each from Nick and Peter, working on her third of her own volition. Her skin is flawless and flushed and when she raises her brow to get him moving, she glows.

Now it's Nick's turn. Peter had already made him come twice, so pretty. Neither had told him Nick was a virgin till Peter had been prepping him after he'd first sucked him off.

"Make it good, Peter. You're his first," she'd whispered in his ear.

Two things had happened at those words. He'd felt a huge responsibility to slow down and make sure this was everything Nick had wanted. And he couldn't wait to get into that virgin ass. 

The protector in him had won out and he'd squeezed his cock, willing down the urgency. "Nick, are you sure?"

Nick had shrugged nervously, "There's got to be something incredible about it or why would people do it?" He'd followed that with one of his blinding smiles, the determined grin that Peter has come to learn masks Nick's apprehension.

He'd taken his time, tracing slowly over Nick's entrance with moist fingers, watching him twitch over and over till Nick had pushed up for more. He'd hissed when Peter's first finger breached him and Peter had just rested there, up to his knuckle. He'd pushed in slow increments after that, inching in each time till Nick had tensed, massaging till he'd wanted more, Nick's erection riding a roller coaster of arousal. Excruciatingly slow, Peter's cock had just wanted to get the hell in there. All the while Elizabeth had been watching Nick's reactions, guiding Peter so he wouldn't hurt him.

When he'd reached bottom with just one finger, Nick had gasped and jerked, eyes wide, finally understanding what all the fuss was about. That wonder in his eyes; it had inspired Peter to continue the cautious pace. He'd taken a good twenty minutes working Nick open, pausing between fingers for long sensual kisses, pumps to Nick's cock, nibbles to his thighs. When Nick had started begging, when precome trickled down the base to his stomach, El had been ready with a condom, slid it slowly down Peter's cock while she kissed him, exploring his mouth with her tongue. Peter had wondered if she was teasing Nick with that kiss, making him wait.

As far as Peter knew, he'd never taken a man's virginity before Nick, so he doesn't know if the incredible feeling had been about introducing someone to that special euphoria or if it had been the joy that it was this amazing young man. That train of thought had evaporated when his cock hit Nick's sweet spot for the first time and Nick groaned, long and deep, melting, one hand clutching the sheets, the other held by Elizabeth. She'd encouraged Nick with soft warm words like 'love' and 'slut' and 'beautiful' while she'd ran her fingers through his hair, then teased another finger slowly around the rim where Peter and Nick were joined, prompting little hitches in Nick's hips.

Peter had kicked into high gear at that, couldn't help himself. Balls slapping against the flesh of Nick's ass, he had pumped Nick's cock before he lost it too soon. Three strokes and Nick had been gone, head pushing back into the mattress, mouth falling open in utter bliss. The sight sent Peter over right with him. 

After he'd come down Elizabeth had kissed them both. She'd found Peter's eyes and held them while she'd nodded her head sideways toward Nick, his eyes shut, pants starting to slow. With a coy one-word question she proposed that Peter keep up the onslaught. Then she sank into the chair by the window to watch. 

That was less than three minutes ago.

So Peter is going to make Nick come again right now; hands, tongue, toys... whatever it takes. Nick probably has nothing left inside him and the pain will be unbearable but, Peter wants to push him, see how far he can go. Because... that's what Elizabeth wants.


End file.
